1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to the pet waste removal and more particularly to embodiments for an integrated rigid case providing separated compartments for waste hag dispensing, filled waste bag storage, personal item storage and deodorizing filtration system.
2. Background
Exercise for pets, particularly in urban environments, typically requires that owners take the pet “for a walk”. Often this is only possible on public streets or pathways. Pet waste, particularly dog waste when walking the dog in public areas, must be collected and removed for public convenience and often is required under municipal ordinances. Most owners have been forced to carry loose plastic bags in pockets or purses to accomplish this task. While some walking locations and dog parks have disposal facilities in which bags filled with waste may be placed, generally, the pet owner must carry the waste filled bag home for disposal at the conclusion of the walk.
It is therefore desirable to provide a convenient dispenser for plastic bags for collecting waste to be carried on walks. Additionally, it is desirable that such a device accommodate storage of waste bags when filled. It is also desirable to provide convenient storage for personal items such as keys, cell phones, identification, cash that are also carried on the walk thereby precluding the requirement for carrying a separate wallet or purse.